In the Darkest Hours
by Sheleigh
Summary: While staying in Imladris, Legolas recieves disturbing news that his homeland has fallen further to shadow, not knowing there are always darker forces at work.


Title: In the Darkest Hours  
  
Author: sheleigh  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings, and any characters that I use are not mine. Any characters unknown will make such a brief appearance, that they might as well not exist.  
  
Author's Notes: Having read the novels long before I delved into the world of fan fiction, I have to admit that I formed opinions in my mind of the personalities of characters in their younger years. As such, it may not fit your own- however, I hope that you at least enjoy this little creative endeavor!  
  
Now. on to the story.  
  
****  
  
The woods had always been a place of refuge for him, even as a child. The comfort he found roaming the forest floors, or climbing the tall, unbending branches of a wizened tree was immeasurably more relaxing than the bustled life of a crowded palace.  
  
With a quiet sigh of relief, he lifted his hands above his hands, stretching his lithe body, before continuing his silent trek through the woods. Silently, he bid the tree's farewell, listening to their answering calls, before he left the cover of the woods, coming upon a small clearing, in which resided a crystal clear pond.  
  
A grin lit his mouth, as he observed another figure, apparently seeking the same refuge from the tense pulls of life. Using his ability to be utterly silent to his advantage, he crept up behind the other, stepping lightly, before, with inhuman speed, pushing the other into the still pond.  
  
Spluttering, his now very wet companion broke the surface, pushing back his sopping wet hair from his face. Aragorn, son of Arathorn glared upwards at the other being on the shores of the pond.  
  
"Son of Thranduil, I find that your sense of humor leaves much to be desired."  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, having the completely unfair advantage of Elven senses and abilities, had long ago taken to startling the man, finding almost childish amusement in watching the man's expression of surprise. Though Aragorn, a ranger, and an adopted son of Elrond, Lord of Imladris, had grown up around elves, at times even the keen senses of the ranger could not pick up the silence of the elf.  
  
Legolas, an expert archer, had spent centuries of his long life perfecting the ability to move silently on ground and amongst the trees. However, what ever his thousand years of experience had taught him was now abandoned. The elf currently stood, doubled over himself, arms cross his stomach, laughing merrily at the sight of the sopping Aragorn, who now stood shaking himself like a pup caught in the rain.  
  
The prince smirked at the other's appearance, before turning away, and making to leave the small clearing. "Come, Estel, your father expects us for mid-day meal. and I daresay Lord Elrond would like to dine with you when you look," the elf paused, sniffing the air delicately, before continuing, "or smell as you do."  
  
Aragorn loosed a shout of mock anger, before chasing after his fleet footed companion. The elf quickly moved ahead, still laughing, as the man gave a merry chase. Before long, the stunning architecture of Imladris came into view. Together the two slowed to a much more sedate walk, as they paced down the forest road leading to the elegant, and understated beauty of the House of Elrond. Passing under a large arch, they walked through the courtyard, already noting an odd tenseness to the air, not previously felt.  
  
Aragorn eyed Legolas out of the corner of his eye, before motioning with his head that they should move quickly to find the lord. So they found him, standing motionless in the middle of his massive study, face pale, though no other visible trace of emotion showed. He immediately noted the two companion's presence, and turned towards them, first taking in the appearance of his adopted son, before coming to rest on the elf next to him.  
  
"Legolas, a note from your father has come today." Elrond reached out, and pulled a sealed envelope from the desk, before stepping forward and offering it to the prince.  
  
With a murmur of thanks, Legolas slid his hand along the fold, gently pulling the seal off the bundle, before shaking the parchment open. His fair face paled, as a shaking hand dropped to his, the message falling from his grasp. Aragorn immediately turned towards his friend, concern lighting his silver eyes, before turning expectant eyes back towards his father.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, still eyeing the prince from the corner of his eye. Elrond lifted a hand, and gently set it on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"The area of Dol Guldur yields a dark presence- the once great Greenwood falls greater under shadow." Aragorn stared incredulously at his father, as his mind rapidly tried to unscramble the typically elvish answer.  
  
Again, Aragorn looked towards Legolas, who met his eyes. The prince quickly reread the message again. "I must return to my home- I will be needed." Aragorn immediately leapt forward, ready to offer his assistance. The prince quickly waved him off. "No, Estel, this must be dealt with by the elves. For now, I bid you good night- my mind requires the solidarity to sort my thoughts."  
  
Legolas quickly exited the room, after a formal bow towards Elrond, and a tight, forced smile towards Aragorn, who watched him depart, before turning back to his father. "I will not allow him to go alone."  
  
Elrond shook his head at his son, before slipping his arm around the sopping wet shoulder. "Prince Legolas must face this shadow with his people alone, Estel, there is nothing we can do. Now come- you must be tired of your wet clothing- let us have a warm meal."  
  
Elrond pulled his son from the room, steering him firmly away from the direction of the prince's room, before shoving him into his room, a smile on his face. "Dress, and come to eat." The barest hint of warning slid into his tone, as he stared into his son's silver eyes. "And do not bother Legolas. he will come to you when he feels it right- until then, allow him his space."  
  
Aragorn nodded, and watched the door close, before stripping of his soaked clothing and throwing it to a corner of his room. Upon donning fresh (dry) clothing, he left, deciding for now that perhaps obeying his father in this matter was not such a bad idea.  
  
To be continued  
  
*******  
  
Author's (final) note: I should note that this story is only the prologue, and I will try and update as regularly as possible. But, in fact, this is only a test run, so cut me a little slack until I get in the swing of things. Also, it should be stated that I know that at this point in history Greenwood is now Mirkwood, however, it was Elrond referring to it in it's former name, not present. Sorry for any discrepancies. 


End file.
